1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the technical field of optics such as sunglasses, contact lenses, goggles and binoculars and more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of optics such as sunglasses which enables a user to see true neutral color and not have the vision distorted by the tinted color of the sunglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, individuals have sought to improve optics by providing various innovations to lenses. The following ten (10) patents are pertinent to this field of art:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,669 issued to Perilloux on Dec. 27, 1988 for xe2x80x9cMultilayer Optical Filter For Producing Colored Reflected Light And Neutral Transmissionxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""669 Perillouk Patentxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,928 issued to Perilloux on Jan. 30, 1990 for xe2x80x9cChromatically Invariant Multilayer Dielectric Thin Film Coatingxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""928 Perilloux Patentxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,902 issued to King on Oct. 8, 1991 for xe2x80x9cLight Control With Color Enhancementxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""902 King Patentxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,729 issued to Perilloux on Oct. 29, 1991 for xe2x80x9cMultilayer Optical Filter For Producing Colored Reflected Light And Neutral Transmissionxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""729 Perilloux Patentxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,800 issued to King on Dec. 22, 1992 for xe2x80x9cLight Control With Color Enhancementxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9c""800 King Patentxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,898 issued to Orzi on Mar. 24, 1998 for xe2x80x9cOptical Filter Arrangementxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cOrzi Patentxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,984 issued to Farwig on Nov. 14, 2000 for xe2x80x9cColor-Enhancing Polarized Lensxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cFarwig Patentxe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,759B1 issued to Kerns on Jun. 26, 2001 for xe2x80x9cEyeglass Lens With Multiple Optical Zones Having Varying Optical Properties For Enhanced Visualization Of Different Scenes In Outdoor Recreational Activitiesxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cKerns Patentxe2x80x9d);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,680B1 issued to Larson on Jan. 1, 2002 for xe2x80x9cPolarized Lens With Oxide Additivexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cLarson Patentxe2x80x9d);
10. U.S. Pat. No. 2002/0018824A1 issued to Buazza on Feb. 14, 2002 for xe2x80x9cPlastic Lens Systems, Compositions, And Methodsxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cBuazza Patentxe2x80x9d);
11. U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,278 issued to Christman on Apr. 18, 1995 for xe2x80x9cMethod And Device For Enhancing Visual And Color Perceptionxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cChristman Patentxe2x80x9d).
The three Perilloux Patents disclose optical filters of varying coloration. Specifically, the ""669 Perilloux Patent has as its unique feature a coating on the substrate""s surface including layers of material having a high refractive index and substantially quarter-wave optical thickness alternating with layers of material having low refractive index and substantially quarter-wave optical thickness, the thickness of each of said layers being selected so that the lens has a reflectance spectrum with a ripple over a first segment in the visible range but has no significant ripple in a second segment in the visible range, so that reflected light having wavelength within the first segment is sufficient to give the filter a desired aesthetic color, and the thickness of each layer being selected so that the lens reflects substantially all electromagnetic radiation having wavelengths in the near-infrared range.
The ""928 Perilloux Patent is an improvement on the prior device. In this case, the technology is the same but the improvement is that the desired aesthetic color in the lens is substantially independent of incidence angle.
The third in the group which is the ""729 reissued Perilloux Patent essentially is a similar innovation which includes a short-wave-pass optical filter that includes a partially absorbing or transparent substrate coated by a set of layers having specified quarter-wave optical thickness, and is designed to reflect visible radiation of a selected color while transmitting visible radiation and maintaining a neutral color balance. The coating includes layers having a high refractive index alternating with layers having a low refractive index. The refractive indices and layer thicknesses are selected so that the filter""s reflectance spectrum exhibits a ripple over a first segment of the visible spectrum but no significant ripple over a second segment of the visible spectrum. The filters may be used as sunglass lenses that have a selected color (such as blue, orange, or violet) when viewed by one other than the sunglass wearer, while permitting the wearer to perceive transmitted light with a correct color balance. The design of the inventive filter is preferably optimized to have the desired optical properties while being conveniently and repeatably manufacturable.
The ""902 King Patent discloses a method for maintaining optical neutrality for the user while projecting a color scheme to an outside observer. Overall, the innovation of the ""902 King Patent can be summarized in claim 1 which recites xe2x80x9cA lens for sunglasses which recites (1) a light transmissive substrate constituting the lens body, and having a first side for facing the wearer and a second side for facing outwardly from the wearer; (2) a semireflective layer intimately bonded to the second side; and (3) a dielectric layer over the semireflective layer, said dielectric layer being of substantially uniform thickness.xe2x80x9d
The ""800 King Patent deals with light control on a window as opposed to light control used with glasses.
The Orzi Patent discloses a method for the creation of a filter using bronze, purple or blue while maintaining optical neutrality. It includes an optical filter arrangement which comprises at least two optical filter elements including a transparent substrate and an optical coating typically comprising at least two overlying optical thin films. The coating defines a first patterned area and a second surround area bordering the first area. The first area has substantially the same optical transmittance characteristics as the second area and different optical reflectance characteristics over at least a portion of the visible spectrum. The distinction between the first area and the second area is visually perceptible when viewed from one side of the optical filter arrangement and substantially visibly imperceptible when viewed from the opposite side of the optical filter arrangement. As a result, a colored pattern or logo is only visible when viewed from one side of the filter arrangement.
The Farwig Patent discloses a method for rendering a sunglass lens colorless to the viewer by the use of different colored filtered elements therewithin. It comprises a front lens element and a rear lens element. By way of example, when using a 1 mm. thick rear lens element, the pale purplish color of the glass can be rendered undetectable to the wearer by using a common variety of slightly bluish-grey polarizers having about 25% transmission. Tint-neutralization is also achieved on an uncoated lens by using appropriate tints in the front element and a polarizer. One lens element can be glass, then there is a brown polarizer and a green A lens element which makes a good neutral grey combination.
The Kerns Patent discloses an eyeglass lens having different regions of reflectivity within the lens. Each region is comprised of a different colored tint for increased performance and visualization. There is a first optical zone positioned in the upper portion of the lens body and a second optical zone positioned in the lower portion of the lens body. The concept of this invention is a lens for eyeglasses where there are two or more optical zones on the lens body having different optical properties that enhance visualization of different scenes whether looking up, down, etc. through different portions of the lens body.
The Larson Patent discloses a polarized lens that has improved color discrimination characteristics. It includes a lens wafer containing a rare earth oxide such as neodymium that provides relatively high light transmittance and relatively low light transmittance. A polarized filter is included to reduce glare.
The Buazza Patent discloses a method for the combination of various colors including blue, yellow, green and red, to produce a neutral optical filter for sunglasses. It discloses an apparatus for preparing a plastic eyeglass lens which includes a coating unit and a lens curing unit. The apparatus is preferably configured to allow the operation of both the coating unit and the lens curing unit. The apparatus may also include a post-cure unit and a controller. The controller is configured to control the operation of the coating unit, the lens curing unit and the post-cure unit. A lens forming composition may include an aromatic containing polyether polyethylenic functional monomer, a photoinitiator, and a coinitiator. The lens forming composition may be cured by the application of activating light or activating light and heat.
The Christman Patent discloses a device to enhance visual color perception; however, each lens is limited by the fact that each lens transmits over fifty percent of light in either the wavelength range 400-550 nm or 550-750 nm while transmitting less than fifty percent of the visible light in the other of these ranges.
There is still a significant need to provide a cost effective and efficient way to produce tinted optics such as sunglasses which enable a user to see true white light.
The present invention relates to the field of optics, and primarily sunglasses, although other optics which have two viewing lenses such as binoculars, goggles and contact lenses are also capable of utilizing the innovation of the present invention.
The present invention is a significant innovation in the field of optics such as sunglasses wherein a user benefits from tinting the lenses of the sunglasses to provide the beneficial effects of shading the wearer""s eyes from the sun while at the same time enabling the user to see true neutral color and not have the vision distorted by the tinted color of the optics.
In a previous embodiment of an invention created by one of the inventors of the present invention, it was discovered that by wearing a pair of complementary lenses, a primary colored lens over one eye and a secondary colored lens over the other eye, the wearer""s visual cortex in the wearer""s brain will cause the brain to see true neutral color in spite of the colored lenses.
A significant improvement of this previous embodiment has now been discovered. Specifically, instead of having one primary color in one lens and a secondary color in the other lens, it has now been discovered that by having both a primary color and a secondary color in the same lens, and arranged so that one lens has a primary color on the upper portion of the lens and a secondary color on the lower portion of the lens while the second lens is inversely arranged with the secondary color on the upper portion of the lens and a primary color on the lower portion of the lens, the wearer s visual cortex in the wearer""s brain will cause the brain to see true neutral color in a better clearer way in spite of the colored lenses.
It has further been discovered according to the present invention, that if more than fifty percent (50%) of the light is transmitted through the combined primary color and the secondary color in each lens so that less than fifty percent (50%) of the light is absorbed by each lens, then the wearer experiences better contrast control when walking from bright light into a dimly lit room.
It has additionally been discovered that if each color in each lens has a multiplicity of bands having a variation in color density from the most dense at the upper portion of the lens and decreasing in density as the bands of color density progress toward the bottom of the lens, then the ability to transmit more than fifty percent (50%) of the total light through both the primary color and the secondary color of each lens is achieved. In addition, this achieves better apparent brightness while giving necessary shading, thereby allowing the wearer to see true neutral color.
It has also been discovered, according to the present invention, that if the colors have greater color density at the upper portion of each lens and less color density at the lower portion of each lens so that each lens is darker on top and clearer on the bottom, the lens provides better shading from the sun since the sun is above the wearer and the clearer bottom portion enables the wearer to read without diminished illumination.
It has additionally been discovered, according to the present invention, that if the colors have greater color density at the upper portion of each lens and less color density at the lower portion of each lens, the lens enables the wearer to have a greater apparent brightness by having shading protection of the eye so that the brain sees more than the sum of two individual eyes.
Efficacy is what the eye actually processes from the available light. The cc color density determines the efficacy of what total light the wearer actually sees. It has been discovered, according to the present invention, that the efficacy of each band of a primary color in one lens must be within twelve percent (12%) of the efficacy of the aligned band of the secondary color in the adjacent lens in order to reduce retinal rivalry.
It has therefore been discovered, according to the present invention, that if a lens is divided into approximately 34 horizontal band widths with each band being approximately 1 millimeter in height to thereby create approximately 34 horizontal bands, with slightly more than half the bands on the upper portion of the lens being a primary color in one lens and a secondary color in the opposite lens and slightly less than half of the bands being the secondary color in the first lens and the primary color in the second lens, and with the color density of color being greatest at the upper portion of each lens and gradually decreasing in color density through a gradient as the bands descend on the lens so that each lens is darker on top and gradually becomes less dark as the bands descend toward the bottom of the lens, and if more than fifty percent (50%) of light is transmitted through each lens, and if the efficacy of each aligned band from the first and second lens is within twelve percent (12%), then the beneficial effects described above are achieved.
It has therefore been discovered, according to the present invention, that the beneficial effects described above are achieved by having a gradient of red on the top of one lens and a gradient of cyan on the bottom of the same lens and a gradient of cyan on the top of the second lens and a gradient of red on the bottom of the second lens, so that the matching primary and secondary colors neutralizes filtering and renders objects in true neutral color.
It has also been discovered, according to the present invention, that the beneficial effects described above are achieved by having a gradient of magenta on the top of one lens and a gradient of green on the bottom of the same lens and a gradient of green on the top of the second lens and a gradient of magenta on the bottom of the second lens, so that the matching primary and secondary colors neutralizes filtering and renders objects in true neutral color.
It has also been discovered, according to the present invention, that the beneficial effects described above are achieved by having a gradient of blue on the top of one lens and a gradient of yellow on the bottom of the same lens and a gradient of yellow on the top of the second lens and a gradient of blue on the bottom of the second lens, so that the matching primary and secondary colors neutralizes filtering and renders objects in true neutral color.
It has additionally been discovered, according to the present invention, that the dual complementary color lenses described above which neutralizes filtering and renders objects in true neutral color can also be used with corrective lenses which includes contact lenses and can also be used with other optics utilizing two adjacent lenses such as binoculars and goggles.
It has also been discovered, according to the present invention, that the dual complementary color lenses described above can also be used with ultraviolet and polarizing filters.
It has been discovered, according to the present invention, that by wearing a pair of dual complementary color lens over one eye and an inverse dual complementary color lens over the other eye, the wearer""s visual cortex in the wearer""s brain will cause the brain to see true neutral color in spite of the colored lenses.
According to the present invention, it has further been discovered that the visual cortex, which is the part of the cerebral cortex and processes visual information, neutralizes the filtering of complementary lenses thereby rendering the objects in true neutral color.
It has therefore been discovered, according to the present invention, that one set of dual complementary color lenses (which is magenta/green in one lens and green/magenta in the other lens) neutralizes filtering and renders objects in true neutral color.
It has therefore been discovered, according to the present invention, that one set of dual complementary color lenses (which is blue/yellow in one lens and yellow/blue in the other lens) neutralizes filtering and renders objects in true neutral color.
It has therefore been discovered, according to the present invention, that one set of dual complementary lenses (which is cyan/red in one lens and red/cyan in the other lens) neutralizes filtering and renders objects in true neutral color.
It has additionally been discovered, according to the present invention, that the dual complementary color lenses which neutralizes filtering and render objects in true neutral color can be used with corrective lenses, which includes contact lenses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create optics such as sunglasses to enable a wearer to benefit from ultraviolet and polarizing filters, and to provide the beneficial effects of shading the wearer""s eyes from the sun, while at the same time providing a neutralizing filter to render objects in true neutral color.
It is also an object of the present invention to create optics such as sunglasses to enable a wearer to benefit from corrective lenses utilized with the sunglasses, and to provide the beneficial effects of shading the wearer""s eyes from the sun, while at the same time providing a neutralizing filter to render objects in true neutral color.
It is also an object of the present invention to utilize a primary and a secondary complementary color lens over one eye and an inverse secondary and primary complementary color lens over the other eye to create a neutralizing effect to enable the user to see neutral color in spite of the tinted colors.
It is also an object of the present invention to create a dual complementary color set of sunglass lenses to create a neutralizing effect, which one dual complementary color lens can be green as the primary color and magenta as the secondary color and the other dual complementary color lens must be inversed with magenta as the secondary complementary color to green (which is in the first lens) and green as the primary complementary color to magenta (which is in the first lens); or with a second set of sunglass lenses wherein one lens is blue as the primary color and yellow as the secondary color and the other dual yellow complementary color to blue (which is in the first lens) and blue as the primary complementary color to yellow (which is in the first lens); or with a third set of sunglass lenses wherein one lens is red as the primary color and cyan as the secondary color and the other dual complementary color lens must be cyan as the secondary complementary color to red (which is in the first lens) and red as the primary complementary color to cyan (which is in the first lens).